


A Whole Galaxy in Your Eyes

by goldenhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhyuck/pseuds/goldenhyuck
Summary: Jeno knows for a fact that the brightest stars are in Jaemin's eyes.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 32





	A Whole Galaxy in Your Eyes

Shivering, Jaemin wrapped his blanket tighter around his body and scooted closer to Jeno for warmth.

Jeno chuckled at his antics and slung one arm across Jaemin's shoulders to give a light squeeze. It was 2 am, and his boyfriend thought he had the best idea by dragging him out onto a grassy field to go stargazing. Admittedly, the stars were indeed beautiful tonight, not a cloud in the night sky.

"How many of them do you think there are?"

"Hm?"

Jeno took his gaze off Jaemin for a second to glace up. Jaemin pushed him halfheartedly. "Focus on the stars, Jeno."

"Mhm." Jeno went right back to admiring the beauty in front of him. Jaemin blushed and buried his face into the other's chest.

"It's really pretty tonight,"

"Yeah, pretty."

If he was being 100% honest with himself, Jeno didn't exactly care about anything else right now. How could he, when he had an angel right there in his arms? Jaemin's entire being was glowing under the moonlight, he looked unreal.

"You know," the angel said suddenly, "the stars are up there." Jeno smiled and pecked his boyfriend's forehead lightly. "The only stars I need are the ones in your eyes." Jaemin groaned loudly.

"Why are you so cheesy?" Jeno grinned and shrugged. Suddenly turning serious, he buried his face into Jaemin's neck and whispered, "I love you," He didn't need to look up to see the blush on the other's face.

"I love you too," was what he received through a whispered tone. Jeno smiled widely. Would he ever get tired of hearing that? He didn't think so.

_And the two lovers stayed there the rest of the night, soaking up the moonlight in each other’s embrace._

**Author's Note:**

> yaayyyyy!!! tbh i rly just wanted to write nomin fluff  
> thank u for reading 💜


End file.
